a bond between unknown sisters
by Sita-Wolff
Summary: who has an unknow sister? could it be inu yasha who already has a brother, or miroku who we dont kno much about. it might even be kagome who we have never met her father! read and find out. lemons for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A bond between unknown sisters.**

**I don't own inu yasha but I do own hana-cho.**

**Chapter 1**

**It was an ordinary day in Tokyo. All the young people were going to school and all there parents were going to work. It was the start of a normal day, except for at one house where a young girl named kagome was waking up late!**

**Kagome: MOM! I'm going to be late for school why didn't you wake me up?**

**Mom: I thought you were going back today! That's what you said.**

**Kagome: well I found out I have a huge test today so I had to stay.**

**Mom: you know Inu yasha is going to come here to find out why your not back.**

**Kagome: I know, could you try to keep him here please?**

**Mom: I will try you'd best be going to school now.**

**Kagome: ya I will see you after school bye mom.**

**Mom: bye kagome.**

**As kagome left her house she stopped and looked around, she felt a presence, she could not tell what it was but she did not like it. It was as if someone was watching her. Then she heard the bell and realized she was going to be late. Unknown to kagome someone was watching and had watched her the entire morning. This persons name was Hana-cho Emiko.**

**Hana-cho: so this is what she left him for ohh and that that must be my little sister. Well let's see what she's up to.**

**So Hana-cho followed kagome all day. All she saw was kagome attend school, it was pretty boring until after school on Kagomes way home all of a sudden a young boy in red pants and coat with a white shirt and silver hair and dog ears came out of no where and started talking to kagome.**

**He must be a Hanyou because he does not have the smell of a full demon Hana-cho thought. He must be like me, Part dog demon.**

**Inu yasha then grabbed kagome and started pulling her forward and calling her a wench. Hana-cho all of a sudden felt so protective of her younger sister that she started growling and was planning to attack this Inu yasha person when all of a sudden, kagome said sit and he fell to the ground so fast and heavily, she thought he might not be able to get up. When all of a sudden he got up.**

**Inu yasha: why'd you do that wench?**

**Kagome: SIT! You know I don't like it when you call me that.**

**And kagome started to walk away he got up and followed her muttering something or other. Neither of them seemed to realize that Hana-cho was there or that she was following them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**They went back to Kagomes and said hello to her mom. As kagome went upstairs to pack for her trip back to the feudal era, Hana-cho knocked on the door and Kagomes mother answered.**

**Mother: Yes, may I help you?**

**Hana-cho: Yes, you can I'm Hana-cho Emiko! I believe that you are my mother.**

**Mother: Hana-cho Emiko. Was your father shin Emiko? How old are you?**

**Nerissa: Yes, he was my father and I'm 18. You are my mother you gave birth to me October 31 at 11:50pm. Is that right?**

**Mother: Yes, that is I guess its true you are my daughter.**

**Inu yasha: Hey, what's going on?**

**Mother: well we think she is my eldest daughter.**

**Inu yasha: I'll be able to tell!**

**So Inu yasha went up to the mother and smelled her and went over to Hana-cho and smelled her, the first thing that he smelled was that they were mother and daughter the second was that she was a part demon like him. Kagome had come down and saw her mother talking to a girl about one year older than her with blue hair and pointed ears and silver eyes when her mother asked who Hana-cho father was and she was about to find out she had a half sister.**

**Inu yasha: well she is your daughter and she's a part demon kind of like me.**

**Kagome: what do you me kind of like you?**

**Mom: Kagome there is something I need to tell you. I'm half miko and half demon. Your father was from a long line of mikos but only the women gained the power. Your grandmother was a miko and your grandfather was a demon.**

**Hana-cho: yes and my father was a full demon but he learned to hide his appearance. I did to but I prefer not to hide who I am. I am 3 quarters dog demon and 1 quarter miko while you are the opposite.**

**They then spent three hours talking. When kagome all of a sudden realized what time it was.**

**Kagome: Im so sorry you guys but me and inu yasha have to go back.**

**Hana-cho: you mean back to that other time? Why don't I go I could help!**

**Mom: but I was hoping we could get to know each other, but if you think, you should go than you should go.**

**Hana-cho: thank you mom. I really want to protect kagome.**

**Kagome: cool I get to introduce my older sister to everyone thanks for coming but we better go, goodbye mom I love you.**

**Hana-cho: bye mom I love you.**

**Mom: goodbye dears I love you both very much. Oh and Hana-cho when you come back you will meet your younger brother and your grandpa, okay.**

**Hana-cho: I have a little brother, that is so cool well I'll meet them when I get back I have to go.**

**So Hana-cho grabbed her pack, they all headed to the well, and they jumped in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When they got to the other side Hana-cho was the first to jump out and look around.**

**All my life I've looked for a place that felt like home Hana-cho thought and in this time and place I do, I'm finally home.**

**Kagome: well this is it**

**Inu yasha: yup this is my home.**

**Hana-cho: I love it**

**Kagome: great well lets go see keada**

**Inu yasha: kagome get on my back and Hana-cho can you keep up with me.**

**Hana-cho: okay no problem**

**So they ran to keadas to meet Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. When they got there, Sango was in her exterminator outfit and was yelling at Miroku that a demon was beside Inu yasha and kagome.**

**Kagome: No, she is not a full demon, dont attack.**

**Sango: what are you talking about kagome?**

**Inu yasha, kagome, and Hana-cho landed and walked over to Sango.**

**Kagome: this is Hana-cho she's my half sister, she's also a dog hocho (this means she is not a full demon but not a half breed). I just found out about her today and she asked to come and help us.**

**Keade: well come in children come in and we will tell ye sister all about what be going on in this time.**

**Hana-cho: okay then I'll know what to do.**

**So they decided to spend the night there and look for the jewel shards in the morning. They spent most of the night talking about what to do and getting to know each other. When they went to sleep Hana-cho snuck out and ran back to the forest until she ended up at time tree (for you ppl who don't know what time tree is its the tree Inu yasha was pinned to for fifty years) because she was so deep in thought she did not hear Inu yasha walk up behind her.**

**Inu yasha: so you like it here?**

**Hana-cho: huh? Oh, ya its perfect I finally feel like I'm home and that feeling seems to come from this tree.**

**Inu yasha: that's funny because that's the tree I was pinned to for over fifty years. Is something bothering you, because I can sense it.**

**Hana-cho: it's just weird you all have a reason for fighting Naraku a purpose for being here except me, I just didn't want to be left behind again.**

**Inu yasha: what do you mean again?**

**Hana-cho: When I was born, my mom had to give me to my dad because she was engaged to Kagomes dad because her mother did not agree with them being toghther. My father was always busy leaving me with nannies so he could fly off and work then he left and never came back eight years ago. I was always being left behind. That's why I went searching for my mother.**

**As she was saying this, a few tears started running down her cheeks. Inu yasha seeing this tried to comfort her.**

**Inu yasha: its okay I know how you feel. I was even younger when my father died because he loved my mother who was a human and then the villagers killed my mother because I was a half demon I was alone and only a child. My older half brother Sesshoumaru is a full demon and he keeps trying to kill me saying that impure, oh and he wants my sword from our father.**

**Hana-cho: that sucks but here you are what you, are in my time I had to hide what I was that's why I tell people that I dyed my hair blue and this is not my true form I had to learn how to hide it but now that Im here I guess I no longer have to hide.**

**At that, Nerissa let out a howl and transformed into her true form when Inu yasha looked at her she looked completely different. She had blue hair with purple streaks and black dog ears and silver eyes with golden specks in them, she had milk coloured skin and a purple tear shape in the middle of her forehead, she had red lips with white fangs poking out and long sharp fingernails. She wore black pants with a red t-shirt with black see through sleeves and the words bite me on the back.**

**Hana-cho: there that feels a lot better.**

**Inu yasha: wow now you look like a really dog demon in that form. Cool cloths**

**Hana-cho: well let's get back**

**Inu yasha: okay**

**Hana-cho: Inu yasha could you do something for me? Tell the others that I've changed form so that they aren't shocked because I'm going to sleep in the tree**

**Inu yasha: sure, no problem**

**(Sorry ppl but this writer is lazy so here is a brief of what happens in the next six months)**

**They met Naraku and fought him and he got away. They met Kouga and Inu yasha and he fought over kagome, which was cute. Kagome and Hana-cho went home and she met her grandpa and Souta her younger brother.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**They had just got back to the feudal era and kagome had miraculously passed all her courses and was on summer vacation. On the first night, back they had a big celebration. They then started looking for the jewel shards again. One night while Hana-cho was taking a walk in some woods she smelt some ones presence and went on guard. When a tall handsome demon walked out of the trees.**

**Sesshoumaru: who are you? What are you doing here?**

**She was in her hiding appearance instead of her true form.**

**Hana-cho: well I don't think it's any of your business but I'm hana-cho and I am searching for jewel shards.**

**Sesshoumaru: those stupid things! You need those for power. There is something different about you, I can sense it, what is it?**

**Hana-cho: I don't need them for power and they are for my friends. Oh and I am different but that's for me to know and you to find out. So who are you? And what's with that serious face!**

**While she was saying this, she let out a low growl as she transformed to her true appearance.**

**Sesshoumaru: I'm Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands. You dare mock me you will pay for that with your life!**

**Hana-cho: right gotcha well let's fight then.**

**Sesshoumaru: insolent wench.**

**So he goes to attack her with his claws but she jumps out of the way.**

**Hana-cho: ha-ha sesshy missed me missed me now you got to kiss me.**

**Sesshoumaru: don't call me that! Grrrrrr**

**This just enraged him more but every move he made at her she dodged with ease. So he decided to trick her. He threw a rock beside her to distract her. she turned around to see what happened and he was right there he grabbed her by the throat.**

**Sesshoumaru: now its time for that kiss.**

**She looked at him strangely before he crashed his mouth on hers making her moan in pleasure. When he broke off the kiss, he started to tighten his grip on her throat cutting of her air she started to panic and she sent out her miko powers to push him back. He was smoking when she looked at him, she ran over to him to make sure he was okay and she saw that he wasn't breathing. So she set her miko powers to heal him. A blue light encircled them both and she closed her eyes to concentrate. While she was doing this his eyes started to open as he started breathing again. He saw that she was trying to save him. When all of a sudden she opened her eyes.**

**Hana-cho: ohh you're all right. I was so afraid.**

**Sesshoumaru: why I was trying to kill you!**

**Hana-cho: but I could sense that you weren't going to you were just trying to scare me.**

**Sesshoumaru: there is only one person I have seen with that kind of power and that is my brother's wench.**

**Hana-cho slapped him very hard. He looked at her strangely think what had he done wrong.**

**Hana-cho: don't you ever call my younger sister that.**

**Sesshoumaru: so those are the friends you spoke of. How can a full demon such as you dirty herself with a half-breed like Inu yasha.**

**Hana-cho: because I am not a full demon. I'm a hocho. I'm 75 demon and 25 miko that's how I have those powers.**

**Sesshoumaru: huh? Well tell my brother I will come for the tetsiaga in 3 days.**

**Hana-cho: I will goodbye Sesshoumaru**

**Sesshoumaru: goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Inu yasha: grrr kagome it wasn't my fault no body told me to watch your OLDER sister.**

**Kagome: Inu yasha, SIT!**

**Sango: do you think they will ever stop fighting?**

**Miroku: I don't know**

**Will Miroku is saying this he starts rubbing sango's ass. When all of a sudden you hear a crack on his head and a loud slap.**

**Sango: PERVERT!**

**Miroku now has swirls in his eyes and is on the ground twitching. All this time hana-cho was watching and as she walked out of the woods. She was laughing so hard.**

**Hana-cho: you guys are so funny.**

**Kagome: where were you? I was so worried!**

**Hana-cho: its ok I can take care of myself ohh and that reminds me that we need to train your miko powers because you have so much more miko blood than me so you should be more powerful.**

**Kagome: huh why?**

**Hana-cho: so you can protect yourself. I have a message for you Inu yasha I saw someone in the woods.**

**Inu yasha: who was it and what's the message ?**

**Hana-cho: I met Sesshoumaru and he said that he was coming for tetsiaga. What ever that means.**

**Inu yasha/kagome/Sango/Shippo: what?**

**Miroku: I thought I felt a demonic presence but I thought it was you.**

**Inu yasha: what, well I guess I'll have to prepare.**

**Hana-cho: I can help you prepare seeing as I already beat him once today.**

**Inu yasha: what how?**

**Hana-cho: ohh we were play fighting before I knew who he was and I accidentally used my miko powers, he stopped breathing so I had to use them again to heal him. Then I found out who he was and he left so I came to talk to you.**

**Shippo: so are we going to start training?**

**They all look at him strangely!**

**Shippo: what? I want to help too this time.**

**Kagome: Of course, you do sweetie.**

**Hana-cho: well let's do this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next day they started training. Miroku and sango were fighting each other to strengthen themselves. When all of a sudden hana-cho stands up from meditating.**

**Hana-cho: this isn't working!**

**They all look at her weird wondering what the out burst was all about. Thinking she had miss placed her mind for a few minutes.**

**Shippo: what's the matter hana-cho? What do mean this isn't working?**

**Hana-cho: You are all training the way you always do and no offence but you always lose.**

**Inu yasha: Hey, shut up!**

**Kagome: inu yasha sit!**

**Sango: she right you know**

**Shippo: that's really sad, inu yasha**

**Miroku: she's right inu yasha. Hana-cho do you have any suggestions?**

**Hana-cho: Well yes, we all have different strengths and weaknesses. So why don't we train each other in our strong points. We could have a schedule for the training.**

**Kagome: that's a great idea ya lets do that.**

**Inu yasha: feh what ever.**

**So this was the schedule they went by**

**Day 1**

**Morning: wake up, eat, and prepare.**

**Lunch: inu yasha & miroku, Kagome & hana-cho, sango & Shippo**

**Afternoon: inu yasha & hana-cho, sango & kagome, miroku & Shippo**

**Night: they all get together for a short sparing match before supper and sleep.**

**Day 2 **

**Morning: a bath, eating, and prepare.**

**Lunch: inu yasha & sango, miroku & hana-cho, kagome & Shippo**

**Afternoon: inu yasha & Shippo, hana-cho & sango, miroku & kagome**

**Night: Shippo & hana-cho, miroku & sango, inu yasha & kagome**

**You see they knew that Sesshoumaru was coming tomorrow so they finished their training on the second day. Kagome learned how to use her miko powers and Shippo learned how to use true strength. Inu yasha learned how to dodge and how to go about attacking. Sango learned how to use mystical energies, while miroku learned how to fight without his wind scar. Hana-cho learned how to anticipate trick attacks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The next morning hana-cho got up early and went for a walk. Inu yasha sensing her movement went after her.**

**Inu yasha: where are you going?**

**Hana-cho: inu yasha do you love kagome? Or Kikyo?**

**Inu yasha: what? I I don't know. I think I love kagome though.**

**Hana-cho: so no matter what, you promise to take care of her.**

**Inu yasha: what are you talking about? What's going to happen?**

**Hana-cho: just promise!**

**Inu yasha: ok I promise.**

**They kept on walking until they got to a hot springs.**

**Hana-cho: could you go get kagome for me I need to talk to her.**

**Inuyasha: sure**

**As Inu yasha was walking back towards camp, he was thinking what is going on. On his way, back he saw kagome walking towards him.**

**Kagome: where's hana-cho? **

**Inu yasha: I was just coming to get you. She wanted to talk to you by the hot spring.**

**Kagome: what about?**

**Inu yasha: I don't know but its serious. She was acting kind of weird.**

**Kagome: I'll be back when we are done. See you**

**So she finished walking to the springs she was looking around like she could sense something.**

**Hana-cho: thanks for coming here so fast, I need to talk to you.**

**Kagome: what about , what's going on, why are you acting so serious?**

**Hana-cho: I had to tell you that I love you soo much. You and the entire family mean so much to me and I finally feel excepted. No matter what happens, I don't want you to do anything to risk your life for me ok.**

**Kagome: what are you talking about why are you saying these things?**

**Hana-cho: I can see outlines of the future I know I will be separated from you. At first I will be afraid then I'll be happy that's all I can see in my future. In your future, I see sadnese then confusion and then a lot of happiness. We will see each other later under very happy circumstances. I'm not the only one who loves you.**

**Kagome: what? Ok I love you so much we have only been together for a year and you've only been with mom for about 3 months. All right, I accept it.**

**Hana-cho: good, why don't you head on back I'd like some time alone.**

**Kagome: okay I'll see you later.**

**Hana-cho: yup see you later.**

**Kagome was walking back to camp not realizing it would be very much later the next time she saw her older sister. While kagome was walking back, hana-cho was picking up her hidden backpack and putting it on. **

**Hana-cho: sesshy come on out I know your there.**

**Sesshoumaru: did you have a nice little chat with your sister?**

**Hana-cho: ya I think it'll be hard for her but for the best.**

**Sesshoumaru: what will be?**

**Hana-cho: never mind.**

**Hana-cho had her back to Sesshoumaru so she did not see him coming up behind her, but she could sense it. He was right behind her and she was choosing not to react. He put an arm around her and grabbed her throat. She still didn't react so he lifted her of the ground and put her in his arms like a hostage. He then jumped to the group's campsite.**

**Sesshoumaru: inu yasha I have come for tetsiaga!**

**Inu yasha: I already told you I'm not giving you tetsiaga. Why do have hana-cho? Release her and fight me.**

**Sesshoumaru: I will not put down my hostage either give me the tetsiaga or I take her with me.**

**While this is going on the group gathers behind inu yasha and sees who Sesshoumaru is talking about. Kagome sees that it is her sister and takes a sharp breath realizing this is what her sister was talking about.**

**Kagome: inu yasha you have to let her go.**

**Kagome whispers to inu yasha.**

**Inu yasha: but kagome it's your sister!**

**Kagome: I know but she told me to let her go. It's like she knew something like this was going to happen so let her go.**

**Inu yasha: Sesshoumaru I cant give you my sword.**

**Sesshoumaru: then she is mine!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Hana-cho felt cold and alone, the last thing she remembered was seeing Kagomes face mouthing the world's good-bye. She sat up and wondered where she was. When all the other memories started coming back. Sesshoumaru had taken her from her friends and family. She knew it was happening but if she didn't do it they would be hurt. After he grabbed her and confronted inu yasha he took her through the woods and dropped her in a river. As she struggled to get out, he picked her up, bound her, covered her eyes, and whispered that she stank of humans. She told him that she would rather smell of the humans she loved than of his heartlessness, because she said this he smacked her so hard she was knocked out. She was now taking the time to look around her. She was in a dark room it was very hard to see so she changed into her true form with a howl. Once she had transformed she looked around and what she saw almost made her sick, in the room was old corpses of humans. There was dirt everywhere, and she could smell the stench. She was in the dungeon and she knew it. All of a sudden, a new smell started mixing with the other smell and she heard a noise come from behind her.**

**Sesshoumaru: so you're awake now. Do you like your accommodations?**

**Hana-cho: why did you put me here?**

**Sesshoumaru: did you really think you could get away with insulting the lord of the western land.**

**Hana-cho: HA, I thought it'd be a complement. You seem to look down on those who have emotions and the come from the heart.**

**Sesshoumaru: (lets out a low growl) you're just lucky these bars stand in my way.**

**While he was saying this, she tried to stand up but felt that she was still bound. All of a sudden all the pain and anger she had bottled from her father leaving her, and being taken by the people who actually loved her she snapped the cord and ran to the bars her eyes red with fury she grabbed at him. She was able to make a decent mark and rip his clothes at the same time making his chest show.**

**Hana-cho: you think I'm afraid of you of this place. I laugh at you WEAK attempt to frighten me. To make me afraid. You're nothing.**

**Hearing this Sesshoumaru got angry his eyes also turning red.**

**Sesshoumaru: I was going to bring you to the upstairs and have you live there but now you can just stay here.**

**He was storming of towards the exit, mumbling about how she could stay down there forever for all he cared.**

**Hana-cho: LIKE I'D WANT TO LIVE WITH A HEARTLESS BEAST LIKE YOU!**

**After he left hana-cho didn't change back she was to upset. After a while of pacing, it started to leave her.**

**Hana-cho: No, I cannot calm down I have to be strong and escape, he's different than I thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hana-cho sat there in the dark playing back all the hurtful memories she had lived through. Making herself angrier by the second until she got to the memory she had just lived through. Sesshoumaru having attacked her emotionally. With that thought, her blood boiling, and her eyes red she stood and went to the bars. Feeling every bit of rage, she had ever experienced and broke the bars out of her way. She stepped out, sank against the wall, and just cried for ten minutes letting everything out. When she was done, she stood up, took of her outer coat, and wrapped it around her waist.**

**Hana-cho: I need to get out of here.**

**So taking a deep breath, she ran up the stairs and into an American style home in the sense it had hard walls on the hallways unlike what was the custom in those days for nobility. She keeps running until she finds a door leading outside. She opens it and is shocked to see a beautiful garden.**

**Hana-cho: how could someone so emotionless create and appreciate such beauty. Maybe he's not so heartless after all.**

**After pausing for a moment, she started slinking against the wall on her way to the gate. She heard some voices talking and getting nearer she was a door and bolted into it. The room was so dark it was hard even for demon eyes to see. She used her miko powers to make a light ball. What she saw astounded her it was a hallway full of family pictures. He had a very handsome family. As she got to the end of the hall, she saw a picture of sesshy. There was a door at the end of the hallway. When she went though it, it led to a big library. She couldn't help but go over to look at the titles; ever since she was a kid, she loved books and reading.**

**Sesshoumaru: so do you like my study? **

**He said this as he grabbed her from behind, turned her around, and pushed her against the bookshelf. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. It made her tingle and he felt it.**

**Hana-cho: ya I like it.**

**Muhahaha cliffy my friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention for Kikyo lovers you might not want to read this chapter. We, Tat's many personalitys do not like Kikyo.**

**Chapter 10**

**The group was sad when hana-cho was taken but kagome explained what hana-cho had said, so they accepted it. In the time that they had left her, they had gathered 25 shards. They hadn't run into Kikyo or Naraku in a while.**

**Kagome: it's weird how we haven't seen Naraku in a while.**

**Sango: ya it is.**

**Miroku: I guess it's for the best.**

**Inu yasha: why I'd kill him if we saw him.**

**Shippo: ya right like all the other times.**

**Inu yasha hit him on the head, hard. Making a big bump on his head.**

**Kagome: SIT boy. Sango and I are going to have a bath and if you spy on us, I'm going to use my miko powers on you.**

**Miroku is actually scared for the first time and is not going near them. Inu yasha is not afraid so he goes close but doesn't spy.**

**Sango: I told miroku if we survived the final battle I'd marry him.**

**Kagome: OMG are you serious I'm so happy for you!**

**Sango: so do you have any one in this world or yours that you like?**

**At this point inu yasha was very interested in the conversation to know what she said. He loved her he knew it and so did hana-cho, but everyone else still thought he loved Kikyo. He didn't know how tell them he didn't.**

**Kagome: well I know it's hopeless but he's from this world.**

**Sango: is it Kouga?**

**Sango asked this knowing her friend loved inu yasha but did it to make things easier on her. While inu yasha is now sweating himself silly, thinking it might be someone other than him.**

**Kagome: No, it's not Kouga, its inu yasha!**

**By this time, they were getting dresses and were about to head back when they heard a thump. The thing that made that sound was inu yasha falling from a tree when he heard his name. Sango was walking away thinking kagome was following her.**

**Inu yasha: sango what was that noise?**

**Sango: what are you doing here?**

**Inu yasha: I heard a noise and came to check on you guess.**

**Sango: ohh well me and well me are fine.**

**Inu yasha: where is kagome?**

**Sango: she was right behind me**

**Inu yasha: you go look towards camp maybe she went around us.**

**While sango and inu yasha where talking kagome was walking farther and farther away following her instinct. While inu yasha started to track her scent. Kagome walked into a clearing and Kikyo was there.**

**Kikyo: what are you doing here?**

**Kagome: I came to fight you. I could sense you.**

**Kikyo: then you have been training your powers.**

**Kagome: my sister taught me how.**

**Kikyo: you will die and inu yasha will be mine.**

**Kagome: its time for your soul to rest in peace.**

**Kikyo: bring it on bitch.**

**They went on fight for a good half hour until (dun dun dun) inu yasha happened upon them and tried to save kagome.**

**Kikyo: so you choose her over me then you will die.**

**Kikyo attacked inu yasha and he reacted slow because of the feelings he used to have for her. Just when she was about to deliver her final blow she was hit by a purple beam. They both looked to see what happened and it was kagome who had done it.**

**Kagome: you will not hurt the man I love.**

**Kikyo: die**

**Kikyo was about to attack when she was engulfed by a big purple light that disintegrated her. Letting the rest of Kagomes soul back into her body. As soon as the soul touched her, it was purified.**

**Inu yasha: I love you to kagome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hana-cho was having trouble thinking, she knew she had to escape but when Sesshoumaru started kissing her, her mind went blank. All she Knew was she liked the feeling of his body against hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gave it to him, it was all she could do. As she tilted, her head back to give me more access to her mouth. I never thought she would try to deepen the kiss. As they were kissing, he could smell her arousal peck. His hands started wandering over her body and she came to her senses, although she wished she hadn't. The broke apart for air and she tried to get away but his arms blocked the way.**

**Sesshoumaru: were do you think your going. You're my prisoner. You may have escaped the dungeon but I have ways of making you stay here.**

**Hana-cho: ohh well lets just see about that.**

**As she tried to run away but her pants snagged on something and she fell. He took that time to pounce on her. While he was pouncing, he slipped a silver bangle (type of anklet) on her foot. She struggled to get him of her but he pinned her down and nuzzled her neck. Automatically calming her down.**

**Hana-cho: what are you doing to me?**

**Sesshoumaru: I'm making you my slave.**

**Hana-cho: how are you going to keep me here. You cant watch me every second.**

**Sesshoumaru: I have just put a controlling defices on your ankle if you try to leave the grounds without me you will gat a nausty shock.**

**Hana-cho: what how could you.**

**She says this as she tries to get it off but when she pulls at it it shocks her. It doesn't come off no matter how hard she pulls just giving herself more shocks.**

**Sesshoumaru: its no use you cant get it off only I can. The more you try the more shocks you'll get. Now shall I show you to your room.**

**Hana-cho: I have no choice do I. **

**Sesshoumaru: no you don't now lets go.**

**He picked her up and put her over his shoulder caring her out of the room. They went down an empty hall. On the right was a door that he opened. It was a beautiful room. The walls were the paper kind which was common.**

**Sesshoumaru: this is my room your room is through that door.**

**Hana-cho: so we are living in rooms that are right beside each other with only paper in between.**

**Sesshoumaru: yes is there a problem with that.**

**Hana-cho: well just that I'm going into heat in two weeks**

**Sesshoumaru: We will deal with that when it comes. You are to be my slave. You will have freedom to do what you want except when I need you. You will address me with respect is that understood.**

**Hana-cho: yes master.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter contains lemons beware.**

**Chapter 12**

**Kagome: I'm sorry inu yasha I didn't mean to kill her I just needed my soul back. Wait did you just say you love me.**

**Inu yasha: Yes, that's what I said. I inu yasha love you kagome.**

**Kagome hearing this ran up to him and threw herself at him. He wasn't expecting it so they fell over. Kagome being on top is plastering him with kisses all over his face until she hits his mouth. When she did this, they both slowed down and just kissed.**

**Kagome: ohh inu yasha I'm so happy. I thought you loved Kikyo**

**Inu yasha: I did but the more I was with you I realized it was you who I loved. She wanted me to change for her love. You loved me for who I am. Plus she is not alive she was just old dirt and bones.**

**Kagome: can we be together forever.**

**Inu yasha: I wouldn't have it any other way. If we are going to be together, we have to mate or Kouga will still think you're his.**

**Kagome: hana-cho told me what that meant. I'm ready I've been waiting for this for a long time.**

**He brings her to a soft field of flowers and lays her down. He started kissing her senseless. She started to take of his top and he realized he was going to slow. They started to undress each other very fast.**

**Kagome: I know you have seen me naked those times you would be by the pools and something would happen I know you saw me. It's not fair I have never seen you.**

**Inu yasha: ohh so you want to see me naked huh? Ok then**

**So he slowly pulls of his pants off and lets kagome just look at him. He could tell she liked what she saw. Kagome was thinking wow he's big this is my first time. He could tell she was a bit nervous.**

**Inu yasha: kagome are you all right?**

**Kagome: this is my first time**

**Inu yasha: it's my first time to. I believed that a demon should not have sex until they mate.**

**Kagome: ohh that's sweet. Well let's get going.**

**Inu yasha: let's get you hot and sweaty first.**

**Inu yasha began to kiss, lick, and suckle his way down her neck and chest. His path halted abruptly as he began to kiss his way around her right breast, and she gasped as his tongue jutting out to lick over her nipple as it reached the top. He just sat there, tracing his tongue around the rosy peak for a while, causing Kagome to clutch onto his head tightly, her hands entangling themselves in his unruly silver hair. He then took the pointed beauty into his mouth, and began to suck on it, lightly at first, then with more pressure as time passed. He pushed against her more in attempt to fit as much of her breast into his mouth as possible. His hand subconsciously went up to massage the neglected breast, tickling, poking, and lightly pinching in all the right places. He started going lower until he reached her center. He started to like her and this caused her to moan in great pleasure. To get her even more excited he slid his fingers into her making her shiver in anticipation. He keep pushing going faster and faster until she climax for the first time.**

**Inu yasha: well that was exciting**

**Kagome: it sure was**

**As she was saying this, she started to rub inu yasha's dick. He stopped talking and just lay down on the grass it was so good having her delicate hands working him over like this. He closed his eyes in pleasure. He was about to spill his love juices and she could feel it. She stopped she still wanted sex. She was afraid he would be tired after she finished.**

**Inu yasha: don't stop. I wont be tired after I'm half demon remember. I can go all night.**

**So she finished the job, and he took a deep breath and was ready to go again. He flipped her over so he was on top of her about to enter.**

**Inu yasha: are you ready?**

**Kagome: I'm ready trust me.**

**So he pushed all the way in as quickly as he could, so as not to draw out the pain. She whimpered slightly and held on tighter, but didn't complain. She started to move her hips telling him to continue. He began to slide in and out in a slow, steady pace, letting her adjust to his size. Kagome couldn't believe the feelings he was creating in her, and it was all she could do not to scream in pleasure. As she got used to it, she began to move with him, rocking her hips back and forth in time with his. He began to move quicker, causing his length to push into her a little harder. This went on for a long time until they were both about to hit there climax and all that was heard was them both saying each others names broken in pleasure.**

**Kagome: ohh my goodness that was so good.**

**Inu yasha: well were not done I still have to mark you as my mate it may hurt a little. **

**With that said, she bared her neck for him. Him seeing this kissed her neck relaxing her muscles and then bites her. While he was getting ready to bite her, kagome was also getting ready to bite him. When they both bit each other, it was as if they had just had sex again. After they did this they were catching there breathe when kagome started changing. She grew black dog-ears to match her hair. She got taller and her form filled out a bit. Her eyes turned blue with green specks. She had let her demon part out. Now that she had been marked, her demon was finally happy.**

**Inu yasha: what happened?**

**Kagome: hana-cho told me that if I mated with a demon my demon part would show and finally be happy I forgot.**

**Inu yasha: so you're going to be like this from now on.**

**Kagome: yes I am **

**She jumps on inu yasha because she is so happy. They get dressed and head back to camp.**

**So you know I'm not writing the next chapter until I get some reviews. Muhahaha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hana-cho spent her time between reading in the library, sun tanning in the garden now that she had her bag back, and serving sesshoumaru. Since the day she had come here almost two month's ago, she had gone through her heat (which is when she is most arousing to males no matter what. It's a dog thing) at that time he had gone to check his borders. Now she was almost reaching her second one here. She had met rin his adopted little human girl. Sesshoumaru had called her to his room to deliver dinner. He insisted that she wear regular clothes of that time but she wanted to keep something from her time. Today was different, she could sense it. So she wore a blue and pink kimono that ended just under her knees and had a some what low v-neck. Sesshoumaru was expecting her to be in her to be in her usual garb, when suddenly someone knocked on the door. He thought it was her so he said come in. it looked like she had sent one of his other servants.**

**Sesshoumaru: you girl I asked for Hana-cho to be sent to me. Where is she?**

**Hana-cho: it is I Hana-cho master.**

**Sesshoumaru: you look so different. Stop looking at the floor and put the food on the table.**

**Hana-cho: yes milord.**

**Sesshoumaru came over to her at the table. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look him in the eye.**

**Sesshoumaru: what's going on, why are you acting so different? Where's your fire?**

**Hana-cho: this is not what you wanted master.**

**Sesshoumaru: I want the Hana-cho I met back in the woods. Although that outfit is very appealing on you.**

**When sesshoumaru said that Hana-cho smiled up at him, for the first time since they had met. He surprised her with a small smile on his face. Seeing this, she was overjoyed; she jumped on him knocking him over. She was laughing as she hugged him. He wasn't expecting this but it made him happy. All of a sudden she stood up.**

**Hana-cho: I'm sorry master.**

**Sesshoumaru: stop, just stop calling me that. I'm sorry I ever told you to. There is only one time I think would be good for you calling me that.**

**She looked at him with a confused look on her face. Wondering what he was thinking. He walked up and whispered in her ear.**

**Sesshoumaru: only when you're in bed with me experiencing great pleasure.**

**She looked at him with shock, then started blushing as she realized she'd like to. He seeing this moved closer to her until they were touching in all the right places. He put his head down and started to kiss, nuzzle and lick her neck. She moved her head over so he would have more access. Taking this as a sign he moved her hair and nibbled on her neck. Making her moan and have to grab him or shed fall because she lost all feeling in her knees. Sesshoumaru feeling her body go weak picked her up bridal style while moving his attention from her neck to her mouth. He placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her.**

**Sesshoumaru: you're so beautiful. You never would have been the same without your inner fire.**

**Hana-cho: ohh that's soo sweet sesshy.**

**Sesshoumaru: oh you're going to get it for that.**

**He starts tickling her and has her squirming under him which is what he wanted from the beginning. That's why he took her. Although he did expect his brother to fight for her but that kagome girl had said something to him. Oh well his lose is my gain.**

**Hana-cho: I can't make love to you!**

**Sesshoumaru: why not? Our bodies fight so well together.**

**Hana-cho: I only want to have sex with the man I mate with.**

**Sesshoumaru: then there isn't a problem. I want you as my mate. Your young, smart, beautiful, kind and mostly dog demon. You also have miko powers that could be passed on to our pups. You would be the perfect mate and the perfect mother for an heir.**

**Hana-cho: is that all you want me to be your mate for. I want to mate for love.**

**Sesshoumaru: it's not just about an heir I promise. I, I love you.**

**Hana-cho: ohh you do, you've made me so happy. When we mate I'll be gaining a daughter.**

**Sesshoumaru: you're going to have more than a daughter. I want lots of kids. You'll have title and power.**

**Hana-cho: it doesn't matter so long as I have you.**


End file.
